This new variety of African violet plant was discovered by me in 1973 as a seedling of unknown parentage growing among random pollinated plants being cultivated by me at Hanover, Germany, in connection with my efforts to develop a unique flower coloring coupled with a strong and durable growth. Because of the unusual coloration of the blossoms of this plant it was reproduced by me at Hanover, Germany, by means of leaf cuttings and subsequently propagated through successive generations in the same manner, which demonstrated to me that I had a unique plant in which its distinctive features were firmly fixed and would hold true. Propagation of this new plant is now being carried on at West Chicago, Ill., and at Woodburn, Ore., U.S.A., by means of leaf cuttings and division of shoots.